far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 753 - Rolling Goal: Reached!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #753 - Rolling Goal: Reached is the seven-hundred fifty-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twelfth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Rolling Goal Reached Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and proudly announces the rolling Direct Relief goal has been reached. $27,965 was the goal, and $28,035.70 has been raised. He leaves a sign to mark the occasion, and says that a FLoB-athon-esque celebration is imminent where F3 will be pressed. Kurt thinks that he might stream a bit of Far Lands or Bust every day for a week leading to the F3-press on Saturday August 31st. He talks about Coestar being on FLoB-athon 2011, and says guests will be scaled back this time. Kurt presumes he will start Tuesday of that week and stream through Saturday. Question: Would you care to guess what the new F3 number will be? If not (in case there's any guessing game planned), what about the other coordinate, how far sideways do you think you've wandered? Kurt says that a guessing game would add too much stress for him, and that he will probably be tens of thousands off in the other direction. He remembers Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 645 - Double Pi Hole where he was 3.1 million and doubts he's walked a million blocks since then. Kurt reiterates how excellent Direct Relief is and the care they provide. Question: What do you think of the amount of data that many online services collect about people. Do you believe that this is a problem? Kurt believes it is a problem that it gets abused, not necessarily the collection. He mocks the people that 'gotcha' Kurt for criticizing Kurt while still using it, and says that multiple platforms for games is bad because it's more people taking your data. Kurt also thinks that the legal system cannot catch up with how fast technology is evolving. He says that even though he's deleted his Facebook, he knows he is being tracked and still uses Instagram which is owned by Facebook. Kurt mentions that Twitch is on Amazon, and jokes that he is an enigma of self-contradictions. Question: Seeing the current resurgence of Minecraft on YouTube, have you considered making the titles and thumbnails of your episodes more clickbaity to get more clicks and views and some donations to get us over our donation goal? Clickbait makes Kurt feel uncomfortable, and despite some successes in the past does not want to do it. He has given up on going all in on clickbait, even thought it could probably help him get views. Kurt thinks it is not even about integrity, but it just is outside of his comfort zone. Question: You mentioned having watched Dark on Netflix, did you enjoy it? What is your take on the potential mechanics of time travel? Would we have free will and the ability to change the past, present, and future, or would everything be predetermined? Kurt enjoyed Dark's first season, but was a bit disappointed in the second. He thinks that if time travel is at all possible, it must create branches because that best avoids paradoxes. Chat informs Kurt there is a Dungeon and he tries to find it, to no avail. Returning to Dark, he says that all the time travel there is because of time travel that already happened. Question: I'm quitting my job of fifteen years and will be starting a new job. I'll be working from home, do you have any tips for working from home. Staying sane, getting up in the morning, setting a schedule, separating work from life? Chuckling at the question, Kurt thinks he is a bad person to ask this question. He did not enjoy his 'real' job, and suggests keeping the same schedule the donor has had for fifteen years. Digging in a Hidey Hole, Kurt thanks all the donors for reaching the goal.